Camp Radiation
by Bade87
Summary: How beck and Jade meet! :) Their first thoughts of each other and so on! Read please and review! Chapters will be up daily! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N NEW STORY! YAAY! lol i hope you guys like this it's gonna be multi chapter with a lot of cliffhangers! ;)**

**_Jades POV_**

Today was the day. Finally I get to go to Camp Radiation. I have dreamed of going here ever since I was little. My older brother Alex use go there and it made me so jealous, even though I knew I gonna go some day as well. For me, That day is today.

I rushed to the bathroom to get ready so I wouldn't be late. I took longer then I planned, I just wanted this to be perfect.

After I was done I ran down the stairs and ran into my brother. "What do you want?" ; "Nothing calm down I need to tell you somethings you might want to know. Don't try to win teachers attention and be yourself more like how you treat me they like that, self-confidence, have fun ugly!" Alex said. "Thanks I'll keep that in mind," Jade responded.

**_-Camp-_**

I went up to the lady to ask her where I was staying for the next three months. "Name?" the lady asked rudely. I can see what Alex was talking about. "Jade West." "A9,"

"HIIIIII." This weird crazy redhead said. "I'm Caterina but you can call me Cat, you wanna come with me and my friends that I just met today, Andre Robbie and Beck, to explore the camp?" "You don't know me, and I'm not interested in exploring this camp with your friends I know this camp and its way around to damn well," Jade spoke. She started to cry. "wha- why- why are you crying?" "I wanted to make a friend because no one ever wants to be my friend but its ok I'll go hangout with them and see if they'll like me ," Cat spoke. "NO!, I'll go with you let me change first,"

The girl seemed nice I guess. I wasn't really looking forward to this though, the fact that my brother went here and every teacher knows him and me. I didn't want to be known here as the teacher's pet. At the same time I wanted to go cuz I'll get to see more of this.

Cat and I left to meet her friends at this point all I wanted to do is sleep.

There was this medium height nerdy guy named Robbie, A cool looking kinda not to chubby guy named Andre and a tall skinny guy named Beck with awesome hair. I ignored them and zoned off...

**A/N Chapter one! :) Chapter two will be up in two minutes! :)**


	2. Food and Arguments

"JAAAADE!" I heard a voice call. "huh.. what?" I responded. "Come on let's go get ice cream," Cat suggested. "I don't want ice cream I'm going to go eat and unpack," ; "I'll go with you," Andre said. "Yea me to," Beck added. Cat left with Robbie and Beck Andre and I went to go get food. "What are you here for?" Andre asked. "None of your business!" Jade yelled at him. It scared Andre so he moved Beck next to her, Jade smiled.

Getting food was awkward and quiet. They barely knew each other so of course it was going to be be like this. They grabbed their lunch and headed over to Jades cabin and ate there.

"So..." "Soooo." "What?" Right then and there Jade got a call. "What do you want?" "Mom misses you and wont stop talking about you," "NOT TRUE!" She hears her mom yelled. "I'm sharing a cabin Cat calm, down... NO! Shut up Alex I got this , yea well I think i'm doing a pretty good job... yes i'm gonna tell you what happens you big idiot.. bye.. cuz I don't wanna talk to you I have better things to do!" Jade hung up. "Who was that?" Beck asked. "My brother," "What did he say,"Andre asked. "I'm not here to give you explanations!" With that said Andre left to go find Cat and Robbie. "Ugh what are you still doing here?" Jade asked looking at Beck. "Keeping you company I thought you liked me!" Beck said. "I don't need you company and I don't like you, you dork," "First of all I am not a dork I'm probably the most good-looking guy in this camp," Beck responded. "Just cuz you think you're the most good-looking guy here doesn't mean I like you, in fact I hate you," Jade added. "Whatever you say," "See this is why I hate you, you think you're all hot and stuff cuz you got girls stalking you all day long or cuz of your hair, you're confident, like if you knew what everyone is gonna think of you at the very first moment!" Jade yelled and walked out...

She walked back in awkwardly. "I LIVE HERE!" Making Beck leave with a mad but satisfied expression on his face.


	3. Mean, Cold, and Judgemetal

_**Jade's POV**_

Ugh I already hate Beck and I barely know him... Well that's what he gets for swearing he's hot. I hate people like that.

"So did Beck help you unpack?" Cat asked me. "I'm not in the mood to talk about Beck or anyone in this stupid camp," "Well lets talk about something else, like.. your family!" Cat suggested. "CAT! Ugh can't you just leave me alone, don't you see most of my bags are there!" I yelled at her. "Well I'm sorry for trying to be friends with you and have a conversation!" "Go have a conversation with one of your little best friends cuz I'm not interested!" "FINE you should've told me you were gonna be like this since the beginning that way I wouldn't have bothered to ask you to come hang out with _MY_ friends, and if you're gonna be like this all the time go make friends with other people cuz I don't wanna be friends with you anymore!" "WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS!" I yelled at her.

Looks like this turned out nothing like I planned.

_**Cat's POV**_

UGH why? WHY ME OUT OF ALL PEOPLE!

"What's wrong Cat?" Beck asks me. "Everything! Everything is wrong, I don't even know why my mom sent me to this camp!" I whined. "Just tell me what happened," "Well I was in my room and I asked Jade if you helped her unpack and she said she didn't want to talk about you or anyone in this camp so we started yelling and each time it got more serious," I explained. "That's how some people are Cat just leave her alone if she wants to be alone, you were just trying to be friendly and apparently she's not. She's just a mean, cold, and judgemental person, let her be," Beck said. I walked back in to my cabin to get Beck and I juices and I saw Jade with a box and a picture looking out. I wanted to ask her so badly what was wrong but I thought of what she told me and what Beck told me so I didn't even bother.

Jade's POV

I was looking through some old pictures. While I was doing that I hear Beck and Cat speaking. "She's just a mean, cold, and judgemental person, let her be" This sentence just replayed in my mind. I couldn't take it anymore so I stormed out of the cabin. I slammed the door and walked fast. Faster than ever.

I heard Beck calling my name running after me and so I ran. "JADE!" He finally caught up to me. "WHAT, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" "I'm worried about you, why did you walk out like that?" He ask. He swears he can just fix anything in the blink of an eye. "Oh so now you suddenly care? Look I don't even know you like that and you don't know me so don't judge me ok? I have better things to do and enough problems to handle I don't want anymore so just back off. GOT IT!?" I yelled at him. " Look I didn't mean what I said-" "YOU NEVER MEAN ANYTHING! I don't need your apologies," With that said Jade walked further into the campsite.

_**A/N There you have it chapter 3! :) Things will get better I promise! lol review please**_

_**-Yami**_


	4. Partners

**********READ AUTHORS NOTE IN THE BOTTOM! **********

**Next Day...**

Everything was pretty awkward in Jade and Cats cabin. "Look Jade i'm sorry about yesterday," ...silence... "I was just upset because I've never really had a friend I'm always with my brother in his special hospital," Cat said. "I feel ya," Jade said.. "Soooooo?" "What?" Can we be friends again?" "whatever ," Jade said. "Yaaaay! you wanna come with me and Andre Beck and Robbie to hang out at their cabin later?" Cat asked. "umm..." "Please?" "Fine but only for 20 minutes!"

* * *

"You.. guys ..are-" "Shut up Oliver." Jade said cutting him off. "Ok?" "Hi, Andre and Robbie," Cat said. "Hi cat," They both said. "Do you guys wanna play truth or dare?..Ok yes umm Jade, truth or dare?" "Truth," "Umm ugh I don't wanna play this game I suck at it," Cat said. "Oh look our mails are here!" Beck said. "What mail?" "The one that tells you the classes we take which one we're gonna teach and our partners," He explained.

"Hey can we have ours? Cat Valentine and Jade West," "Sure here!" The woman said.

"I have Mrs. Billingsby first, then Mr. B , and then I have Theater History with Mr. Peters and I have Sikowitz last," Jade said "and my partner is Andre," "I have Mr. Sikowitz, Mr.B and then Mr. Peters and then Mrs. Billingsby, and Robbie is my partner," Cat said. "I have the same schedule as Jade but my partner is Meredith," Beck said. "WHAT!? great I'm stuck with you for 108 minutes!" Jade yelled."Well this should be fun," Beck said with a smirk.

**Next Morning...**

"Lets go to class.._mate_." Beck said and Jade walked past him. "Wait for me Jade!"Beck yelled. "Look I dislike you and you don't like me so lets just leave it at that!" Jade said. "Who said I dislike you?" "Ugh lets just go!"

"Hello class, I'm Mrs. Billingsby and today I'm going to put you guys in partners for a project!" She explained. "I want to get to know you guys and you guys need to get to know each other ok so partners are Joey and Claire, Abby and Kim, Christopher and Charlie, Beck and Jade.." "Beck and who?" He laughs...

**A/N**

**Heey! sorry for not updating in like 4 days I've been busy w/ auditions and I've been sick. I know I said I was gonna update daily but my schedule is packed again so I will only update on Sundays Tuesdays and Thursdays! It may change due to rehearsals! Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this story so far! :) Feel free to ask me questions or suggest!**

**Thanks,**

**Yami**


	5. Talking

I stormed out of Mrs. Billingsby's class a second after the bell rang. I can't believe i'm partnered with Beck. BECK! Out of all people she puts me with the one person I hate the most.

"Hey Jade!" Cat said walking up to Jade, "How did class go?" "I got paired with Beck for a stupid project that I don't even want to do, and even if I have to why Beck? Out of all people she put me with Beck. The person I hate the most! He's so cocky and self-centered, he swears he's hot and he thinks that just because he's got all the girls at this camp after him he's on top of everyone. Ugh I can't stand him," Jade spoke loudly and frustrated. "Uh- Jade," Cat said pointing at Beck who had listened to Jade speaking. Beck walked past Jade and Cat to his Cabin.

"Jadey aren't you going to go apologize to Beck?" Cat asked. Jade stood shut. " I think you should go talk to him," "Fine, Cat I'll go to his cabin."

"Hey is Beck here?" Jade asked Andre and Robbie. "Yea, BECK! JADE'S LOOKING FOR YOU!" Andre yelled for Beck. "TELL HER I DIED!" "Just come out Beck, shes not stupid," Robbie said. Beck walked outside where Jade was.

"What do you want, to insult me some more?" Beck asked. They walked. "No listen, I'm sorry about earlier ok?" "You? The Jade West apologizing? To me?" Beck was shocked. "Yes ok I didn't want to work with you because-" " You don't like me, I get it, I'll tell Mrs. Billingsby tomorrow if we can switch partners tomorrow. I just don't need anyone else telling me the same thing over and over I'm tired of it, I don't want to hear it," Beck explained. "What do you mean?" Jade asked. "My brother and my cousin already tell me this everyday of my life, Beck is only focused on girls Beck this Beck that, I'm tired of it. Everyday I think about getting away, just getting away from people," Beck spoke. He was almost tearing. "Funny cuz I go through the same thing with my family everyday, I get what this feels like, and I'm sorry about it, I didn't think of it like this," Jade responded. "What do you mean you go through the same thing?" He asked. "Nothing forget it I've said enough, I got to go, Cat's waiting." "See you tomorrow Jade." "Bye Beck."

**A/N**

**Hey! This took a while! :) I'm so sorry I've been so busy and I found out that my schedule isn't planned its gonna be all over the place with my new show I'm working on. I hope you guys are enjoying, review, fav, fallow, do what you gotta do! :)**

**Thanks, -Yami**


	6. Getting To Know Me

**Next Day..**

"Hey," Beck said. "Hi," "Wanna go work on our project now?" He asked. "Yea sure," Jade answered. "Lets go to my cabin Cat is in class now."

"Ok so tell me about yourself," Beck said. "What do you wanna know?" She responded. "Everything, that's our project remember?" "OK so i live in LA, I have one big brother, Alex k i'm done how bout you?" "That's all? anyway i live in LA to and I have a little sister, Sophie. I live with my mom and Dad, well kind of parked in my parents drive way-" What? "My parents were always arguing with me saying that I couldn't be a performer and always telling me what to do so I moved out in an RV, I have my dad buy it from Fat Biscuit!" Beck explained. "That reminds me of my dad," She looked away. "In what way?" "Forget it, I don't want to talk about it."

Are you hungry? Thirsty? Jade asked. Are you gonna cook for me? I'm not your maid you can do that yourself. "No you just can't cook?" Yes I can but I choose not to because I dislike a certain person in this room. Then why offer me some food? Why can you appreciate that I even offered it to you? I do but you were just being polite but hoping I said no cuz you know you can't cook! You just earned yourself no food go to the cafeteria and eat if you want. What if I don't? Your choice not mine. What are we gonna do now? "You can help me clean and fix my clothes" Jade offered. "Sure," Beck responded.

"Why do you have so many plaid shirts?" Beck asked. "Cuz I like them in fact I want yours gimmie it," Jade said sticking out her hand. "No," "Beck just give it to me you have nothing to lose," Yes I do actually my favorite plaid shirt!" "Fine forget it, you greedy selfish brat!" Beck chuckled a little bit ... "Here you can have it, I think it'll look nice on you," Beck said taking it off and handing it to her. "Why didn't you just give it to me when I asked?" "Cuz I like it when we argue," "Thanks." Where did you get so many from? My brother weird he hasn't called to complain, I stole them from his closet!

Jade put Becks plaid shirt over her tang-top and pulled back her hair into a bun. "You do look nice in shorts and plaid shirts," Beck said. "I know." "Here let me-" He stood right in front of Jade fixing her collar. "I got it Beck!" She said putting her hands over his. "No- Jade- hold up its crooked." Ok let me fix it- "You're doing it wrong Jade- see there" "you're just annoying," She said. "No you just like arguing with everything I say or do!" Ok that is so not true.

"Can you make me pancakes please?" Jade asked. "Why should I?" Cuz i'm hungry and so are you and I let you fix my collar. Why do you think I'm hungry? Cuz I know you I can tell when you're hungry, you play with your hair pat you stomach and swallow saliva. "Fine!"

"You didn't poison these did you?" Jade asked. "No Jade I didn't would you just eat it calmly so we can continue to work on our project." Fine.

"Did you like the pancakes," "ehh I've had worse," Ok then other than plaid shirts what do you like? "Umm I like singing and being on stage and writing plays and monologues. I love pancakes and the color black and that's it." Jade said. "Ok let's do this I'll ask you a simple question and we both have to answer it and you do the same, got it?" "Yes go start"

My birthday is on February 9th when's your birthday? "July 26th umm my favorite movie is The Scissoring whats yours?" "I have a lot how tall are you? I'm 5'7," "5'4... How many plaid shirts do you have?" A lot i also love plaid shirts! "Can we go to your closet now please?" "Later," I don't like this," Jade said. "Me either ok follow my lead.

Beck: Water?  
Jade: Fall  
Spring?  
Bunnies  
Hopes?  
Dreams  
Jade?  
Beck  
Ice Cream?  
Flavor?  
Coffee  
2 sugars  
Black  
Star Bucks  
Theater  
Passion  
I love you  
I hate you  
Green  
Eyes

"Ok I'm done with that! Can we just work on it tomorrow?" "Sure, at what time does Cat come Back? "12am," "Do you want me to stay here until they come Robbie and Andre are in class to," "Sure yea whatever." "Do you wanna play the question game?" Beck asked me. "You go first."

"Ok um where are you from?" 'LA. Whats your favorite food?' "Pancakes. Do you have pets?" 'No. What school do you go to?' "Well I'm going to Hollywood Arts in Sept-" "Hollywood Arts? Don't tell me I have to spend another 4 years of my life in the same school as you.." "I thought you liked me!" "Think again just because I apologized to you earlier does not mean I like you ok?' "Then when don't we just switch partners that way i get to know nothing about you and you get to know nothing about me!" "I cant!" I yelled. "WHY NOT?'

There was a pause and then Jade just took off!

**A/N**

**Hey! sorry not updating sooner my schedule is pretty messed up from now on I'll just update when I can :) please review!**


End file.
